Ustrzel frajerów!
Totalna Porażka : I Love Money 2 - odcinek 8/13 Czołówka... Willa W willi nadal panuje bardzo napięta atmosfera. Po wczorajszej eliminacji Evelynn jest bardzo zadowolona, podobnie jak Phil i Oliver, a reszta zawodników patrzy na trójkę, jak na seryjnych morderców. Liam : '''Powiesz mi może, po co tak go urządziłaś? Nie dało się po ludzku go wywalić bez żadnego mordobicia? '''Evelynn : '''Nie. <3 '''Oliver : wiedział coś, czego nikt nie powinien wiedzieć. Na ten moment. Isabella : Ciekawe co... Phil : Wkrótce się tego dowiecie. Evelynn : '''Gdy nadejdzie odpowiedni czas, wszystko stanie się jasne. <3 '''Fatih : '''Mówisz, jak jakiś upiór czy coś podobnego. Coś ty ćpała laska? '''Evelynn : '''Ja nic, ale tydzień temu większość z was brała dragi. <3 '''Isabella : '''To może przypomnę, kto "królował" w tamten poranek? :) '''Phil : '''Stól dziób. -.- '''Fatih : Ej, ej, ej! Ostrożnie gościu, tak się do kobiety nie mówi. Phil : 'Zatkaj się arabie. ''Fatih daje w pysk Philowi. '''Fatih : '''To za araba. :) '''Tatiana : '''Przeczuwam, że Daniel mógł wiedzieć coś w sprawie zaginionego notesu... '''Oliver : '''A ty znowu o tym? Daj już sobie spokój i przestań ględzić. '''Tatiana : '''Spadaj piercingowy matole. -_- '''Evelynn : '''Bez swojego notesiku jesteś jak mała niewinna owieczka. Nic nikomu nie zrobisz. <3 '''Tatiana : '''Zamknij się. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Tatiana : Mój notes idzie teraz na drugi plan. Najważniejsze, to wyeliminowanie Evelynn i jej przydupasów - Olivera i Phil'a. Gdy odejdą, będę szukała dalej. Evelynn : To banda żałosnych frajerów. Na każdego znajdzie się hak, przez któy wszyscy będą jedli mi z ręki. Jestem genialna! <3 Willa - Łazienka W sraczu łazience sojusz Alyshy, Cindy i Aishy omawia strategię. Alysha : Nie wiem, jak wy, ale ja uważam, że powinnyśmy jej ogolić głowę w nocy. Nim zrobi to pierwsza. :x Cindy : Ja myślę, że lepsze jest zrzucenie jej ze schodów na czyjeś gówno. Będzie miała nową dekorację do makijażu. :p Aisha : Ja wolę skoncentrować się na grze. Ale nie martwcie się, zaatakujemy ją. Wkrótce nadejdzie odpowiedni moment. :) Cindy : '''Spoko. '''Alysha : Dobrze mówisz. Koncentrujemy się na programie. Przybijają piątkę. Pokój Zwierzeń Aisha : 'W grze zostało nas dziesięciu. Zostawiam to, co było wczoraj, to przeszłość. Koncentruję się nad teraźniejszością, ale nadal jestem wściekła na tą sukę. Willa - Salon ''Zawodnicy zbierają się w salonie. 'Don : '''Dzień dobry MoneyLovers! Dzisiaj rozpoczynacie oficjalne połączenie drużyn! Od teraz każde z was może być płatnikiem, a także odpaść. Nie przedłużając, zapraszam was na kolejne wyzwanie. Przebierzcie się w stroje sportowe, za chwilę wyjeżdżamy! ''Chwilę później. Wszyscy są już gotowi do wyjazdu. '''Don : Busy już czekają, wsiadać. Jedziemy na pole do pewnej gry. Oliver : 'Ciekawe jakiej... >_> '''Don : '''Fajnej. Dobra, cisza. ''Wyjeżdżają, miejscem dzisiejszego wyzwania jest pole do gry w paintball'a. Wyzwanie Po przyjechaniu na miejsce wszyscy są znudzeni widząc pistolety do paintballa'. '''Isabella : Paintball? Again? Och... takie to oryginalne... Don : To nie będzie paintball, nie martwcie się. -.- Evelynn : '''No to wyjaśnij, co to będzie i gramy. <3 '''Don : '''Dzisiejsze wyzwanie nazwałem "Ustrzel frajerów!". Zasady tej zabawy są proste. Tam w oddali jest 10 manekinów z waszymi wizerunkami. Musicie tymi oto pistoletami trafiać w manekiny trzy razy. Dla utrudnienia będziecie musieli biegać po amunicję, bo możecie zabrać tylko trzy kulki. Trzy trafienia w twoją kukłę = przegrana wyzwania. Osoba, której kukła jako jedyna zostanie bez trzech śladów, wygra i zostanie płatnikiem. Ten/ta, które jako pierwsze zostanie trafione trzy razy = automatyczne miejsce na obradach. Czy wszystko jest jasne? '''Wszyscy : Nie. Don : 'Tak myślałem. Zaczynajcie! ''Rozpoczyna się rozgrywka. Wszyscy uczestnicy biegną po pistolety z amunicją, następnie lecą do rowu, w którym znajdują się manekiny. Każdy zawodnik oddaje trzy strzały. Wyniki po pierwszej próbie: *''Aisha - 0 trafień w manekina, 0 poprawnych strzałów'' *''Alysha - 0 trafień w manekina, 1 poprawny strzał (Oliver)'' *''Cindy - 1 trafienie w manekina, 0 poprawnych strzałów'' *''Evelynn - 0 trafień w manekina, 1 poprawny strzał (Cindy)'' *''Fatih - 0 trafień w manekina, 1 poprawny strzał (Phil)'' *''Isabella - 1 trafienie w manekina, 0 poprawnych strzałów'' *''Liam - 0 trafień w manekina, 0 poprawnych strzałów'' *''Phil - 1 trafienie w manekina, 0 poprawnych strzałów'' *''Oliver - 1 trafienie w manekina, 1 poprawny strzał (Tatiana)'' *''Tatiana - 1 trafienie w manekina, 0 poprawnych strzałów'' Pokój Zwierzeń '''Tatiana : Dobra, na ten moment skupię się na wygranej. Później znów będę szukała mojego zeszytu. Teraz ważne jest zwycięstwo. Wyzwanie Druga runda - wyniki: *''Aisha - 1 trafienie w manekina, 0 poprawnych strzałów'' *''Alysha - 1 trafienie w manekina, 1 poprawny strzał'' *''Cindy - 1 trafienie w manekina, 1 poprawny strzał'' *''Evelynn - 0 trafień w manekina, 2 poprawne strzały'' *''Fatih - 2 trafienia w manekina, 1 poprawny strzał'' *''Isabella - 1 trafienie w manekina, 2 poprawne strzały'' *''Liam - 0 trafień w manekina, 2 poprawne strzały'' *''Phil - 1 trafienie w manekina, 1 poprawny strzał'' *''Oliver - 1 trafienie w manekina, 2 poprawne strzały'' *''Tatiana - 1 trafienie w manekina, 0 poprawnych strzałów'' Don : Jak na razie najlepszym zawodnikiem jest Evelynn, za nią Isa, a najgorzej idzie Tatianie oraz Aishy. Tatiana : '''Cholera... kiepsko. ;-; '''Evelynn : '''Zajebiście. <3 '''Isabella : '''Długo się nie nacieszysz prowadzeniem, pokonam cię. :) '''Liam : '''Może i ją pokonasz, ale mnie nie dasz rady. :P '''Isabella : Nie bądź tego taki pewien. Liam : Taki jestem. Fatih : '''Można krótką przerwę? Zmęczyłem się trochu. '''Don : Nie, nie można. Gramy dalej. Gra trwa dalej. Po dwóch rundach manekin jednej osoby zostaje ustrzelony trzy razy. Don : Isabella dostała 3 razy! Odpadasz z gry i automatycznie lądujesz w skrzynce! Isabella : 'Urgh... świetnie. ;_; ''Manekin Aishy, a następnie Fatiha obrywa trzeci raz. '''Don : '''Aisha i Fatih odpadają! Została siódemka. '''Liam : Nie na długo, ponieważ.... Trafia w manekin od Cindy. Cindy : '''Cholera! '''Don : '''Cindy obrywa trzeci raz i odpada z rywalizacji o zwycięstwo. Jeszcze szósteczka. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Cindy : '''Zamiast skupić sie na wyrzuceniu najmocniejszej rywalki - tej zasranej Lynn, to oni we mnie celują? Och... nie ogarniam. >_> '''Liam : Ja tam celuję w byle kogo, ważne, żebym to ja wygrał. Puszczę z torbami kryminalistkę, fioletową, araba lub obdartuskę. Wyzwanie Jako kolejny z konkurencji wypadł Phil. W grze zostali Oliver, Evelynn, Alysha, Tatiana i Liam. Evelynn : No dalej Tatiana, strzelaj. <3 Tatiana : '''Uczep się kogoś innego luzerko. >_< '''Evelynn : '''Dzisiaj przyczepiłam się ciebie haha! <3 '''Tatiana : Nie wkurzaj mnie, radzę ci... Evelynn : '''Wkurzanie innych to jedna z moich głównych zalet. <3 '''Tatiana : Za to moją zaletą są mocne fizycznie ręce, którymi mogę cię stłuc na kwaśne jabłko, jeśli nie przestaniesz. :) Alysha : '''Nie męcz się Tat, szkoda słów i nerwów na takie gówno. Szkoda kurwa strzępić ryja. xD '''Tatiana : '''Też tak sądzę. :P '''Evelynn : '''Spadajcie suki. <3 '''Tatiana : '''Ale ty jesteś tępa... prowokujesz mnie, a potem każesz mi spadać? (please) '''Alysha : To się nazywa być niedorozwiniętym! (please) Liam : Tu się z wami zgodzę... ;u; Evelynn : 'Idźcie wszyscy w cholerę! <3 ''Evelynn wystrzelując amunicję dosłownie dekapituje manekin od Tatiany. 'Don : '''Wow... cóż, Tatiana wypada z konkurencji! Jeszcze tylko czworo. '''Tatiana : '''Ach! Kurde... zapłacisz za to Evelynn... -.- '''Evelynn : '''Buzi. <3 ''Tatianie włącza się bulwers. Pokój Zwierzeń 'Tatiana : '''Co za podłe szmacisko. Nieważne, idę nadal szukać mego szczęśliwego zeszyciku. Życzcie mi powodzenia. ;-; '''Evelynn : '''To część planu. Wkrótce ona również zniknie z Meksyku, przed nią wylecą Cindy z Lysh, po nich te padaki, z którymi mam "sojusz" a wtedy zostanie zasrana Aisha, głupi arab Fatih no i ta pizda Liam. Plan idealny. <3 Wyzwanie ''Oliver biegnie po amunicję, a w tym czasie Alysha z Liamem dokonują "egzekucji" na jego kukle. '''Don : '''Oliver odpada! Zostali Liam, Alysha i Evelynn! Któreś z nich zostanie dzisiejszym płatnikiem! '''Oliver : Urgh! Debile. Alysha : Weź wydupiaj synek. -,- Oliver : 'Mów do ręki. ''Oliver wystawia przed jej twarz dłoń, Alysha chwyta go z całej siły i wykręca. '''Oliver : '''AŁAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! '''Alysha : '''Ups... wybacz, nie chciałam. :') '''Phil : Kretynko, specjalnie to zrobiłaś! >:( Alysha : 'Wybić ci zęby? >:( ''Phil się przestraszył. 'Phil : '''Eee... nie... ;-; '''Alysha : '''No to ogarnij się. ''Eve i Liam wykorzystali wymianę zdań Alyshy z Oliverem i wykończyli jej manekin. '''Evelynn : '''Sayo nara frajerko! <3 '''Alysha : No nie! Och! >:( Aisha : '''Pamiętaj Lysh, koncentujesz się na grze. :v '''Alysha : Pamiętam, pamiętam... :v Isabella : Kończcie to już... >_> Don : 'Ma rację, kończymy! ''Liam i Eve próbują postrzelić nawzajem swoje manekiny, jednak to ostatecznie Eve udaje się zwyciężyć. 'Don : '''Evelynn wygrywa wyzwanie i zostaje płatnikiem! '''Evelynn : '''Tak! Wspaniale! Łyso wam? <3 '''Don : '''Isa już jest w skrzynce, teraz zdecydujecie kto jeszcze się w niej znajdzie. Wracamy... ''Wracają do willi. Pokój Zwierzeń 'Isabella : '''Dobrze, jestem już w skrzynce. Ciekawi mnie kto jeszcze w niej będzie. Jeśli to Phil i Oli, to mogę się pożegnać z Meksykiem. Muszę coś wykombinować. '''Evelynn : '''Ciekawe, kogo dziś wypierdolę. Tatiana, Isa, a może Cindy lub Alysha? <3 Willa ''Po powrocie z wyzwania zawodnicy wzięli kąpiel, sojusz Evelynn, Oliver i Phil rozmawia w salonie, ślicznotki siedzą na tarasie, a reszta przyrządza jedzenie. 'Tatiana : '''Za chwilę trafi mnie szlag. 3 dni szukam tego zjebanego notesu i jak na złość znaleźć go nie mogę. Chyba się poddam. :/ '''Aisha : '''Nie bój się, na pewno kiedyś się znajdzie. ;) '''Tatiana : '''Chciałabym. '''Fatih : '''Może te trzy ciule go mają? Nie zdziwilbym się. '''Tatiana : '''Zobaczymy, zobaczymy. ''Isabella przygląda się poszukiwaniom Tatiany i wpada na pomysł. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Isabella : A może by tak wysłać do skrzynki Tatianę? Miałabym jakieś szanse. Zastanowię się nad tym. Skarbiec Godzinę później. Wszyscy poza Evelynn wchodzą do Skarbca. Don : 'Witajcie w Skarbcu moi drodzy. Pierwszy raz spotykacie się tu wszyscy razem. Isabella, ponieważ przegrała jako pierwsza, automatycznie trafia do kasy pancernej. Teraz musicie w ciagu 15 minut wytypować jeszcze dwie osoby na obrady. Jeśli się nie wyrobicie, to decyzję za was podejmie Eve. Gotowi? Start. ''Rozpoczyna się odliczanie. 'Isabella : '''Dobrze. Kto głosuje za wysłaniem na obrady Fatiha? ''1 osoba (Liam). 'Isabella : '''Kto za Liamem? ''4 osoby (Alysha, Fatih, Tatiana, Aisha) 'Isabella : '''Za Aishą? ''Nikt. 'Isabella : '''Za Tatianą? ''5 osób (Phil, Oliver, Liam, Fatih, Isabella) 'Tatiana : '''Poważnie? ._. '''Isabella : '''Za Philem? ''4 osoby (Alysha, Liam, Cindy, Aisha) '''Phil : Kurwa.... Isabella : Za Oliverem? Wszyscy poza Philem. Isabella : 'Za Cindy? ''3 osoby (Phil, Oliver, Liam) 'Isabella : '''No i za Alą? ''Nikt (WTF) '''Alysha : Jaka miła niespodzianka. ;o Isabella : '''No to Tatiana i Oliver idą. Jakieś wątpliwości? '''Tatiana : Whatever... Oliver : 'I tak nie odpadnę. :) '''Isabella : '''Przekonamy się. >:) '''Don : '''Okej, to wrzucam wasze czeki. Evelynn, zapraszam! ''Wchodzi zadowolona Evelynn. 'Don : '''Na obrady z tobą pojadą: *Isabella *Tatiana *Oliver ''Wrzuca czeki trójki zagrożonych. '''Don : Obrady za pół godziny. Reszta zawodników jest bezpieczna. Widzimy się wieczorem, na eliminacjach. Do zobaczenia. Wszyscy wychodzą ze Skarbca. Obrady Czwórka wyjechała na obrady, celem jest restauracja na szczycie jakiegoś zamku w Puebli (nie wiem jakiego xd). Evelynn : '''Dobra, co macie do zaoferowania w zamian za przeżycie tzn. pozostanie? <3 '''Oliver : '''Bardzo dobrego sojusznika (którym juz jestem xD). :P '''Evelynn : '''No to akurat oczywiste. A wy loszki? <3 '''Isabella : Mogłabym pomóc ci w wyzwaniach umysłowych, mam wybitne zdolności ścisłe. :) Evelynn : 'Sugerujesz, że jestem głupia? <3 '''Isabella : '''Jasne, że nie. Po prostu oferuję ci swoją pomoc. '''Evelynn : '''Niech ci będzie. Agentko? <3 '''Tatiana : '''Podtrzymuję to, co mówiłąm przedwczoraj, gdy znajdziesz mój notes to zatrzymasz go sobie. '''Evelynn : '''To naprawdę dobra propozycja. Być może z niej skorzystam. Czy ktoś chce jeszcze coś powiedzieć? <3 ''Wszyscy milczą. 'Evelynn : '''No to nie. Tylko na eliminacjach nie płaczcie, że wylatujecie. Wracamy! <3 ''Wracają do willi. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Evelynn : Isabella? Tatiana? A może jednak Oliver? Waham się i to ostro. Jedno jest pewne. Mój plan zaczyna działać. <3 Isabella : 'Martwię się. Mogłam jej jeszcze powciskać kitów, no ale nie mam z nią żadnych kontaktów. Mam obawy co do moich szans. Jeśli odpadnę, jakoś to zniosę... :( '''Oliver : '''Nie mogę się doczekać, aż jedna z tych idiotek wyleci. Słodka chwila! :D '''Tatiana : '''Boję się... dzisiaj się z nia pokłóciłam, może to wystarczający powód, żeby mnie wykopała. Masakra... :/ Eliminacje ''Wszyscy są już na swoich odpowiednich miejscach, przychodzą Evelynn z Donem. 'Don : '''Dobry wieczór moi mili. Dzisiaj z dziesięciu finalistów zostanie dziewiątka. Evelynn, to ty zdecydujesz, kto dziś nas opuści. Pytanie brzmi - kto to będzie? Tatiana? Oliver? A może Isabella? Komu chcesz oddać pierwszy czek? '''Evelynn : '''To nic szokującego. Oliver, come here body! <3 '''Oliver : '''Mówiłem, że nie odpadnę. C: Możecie mi possać frajerzy. :D '''Alysha : 'Żebym ci go nie złamała, jeśli w ogóle go masz. ;-; Oliver trochę się skrzywił. 'Evelynn : '''Jesteśmy sojusznikami, mamy podobne charaktery. Z przyjemnością oddam ci czek. Witaj w F9! <3 '''Oliver : '''Dzięki. >:) ''Odbiera swój czek. 'Don : '''Dobra, zbliżamy się do końca. Zostały dwie twarde zawodniczki. Którą z nich chcesz wyeliminować? ''Isabella i Tatiana spoglądają na siebie w stresie. 'Evelynn : '''Zanim jednak ogłoszę wynik - spójrzcie. <3 ''Evelynn wyciąga z kieszeni "zagubiony" notes Tatiany. Wszyscy są zszokowani (prawie wszyscy). Tatianę dosłownie zamurowało. Isabella natomiast wyczuła idealny moment. '''Isabella (szeptem do Tat) : '''Słuchaj, ona ci go ukradła. Daniel próbował nam to powiedzieć, ale przez to wybiła mu zęby. Co teraz zrobisz? '''Tatiana : Co zrobię? Rozwalę ją. >O Evelynn : 'Ty naiwna kretynko, naprawdę nie domyśliłaś się, że to ja ci go zajebałam? Kolejna Crystal? Serio? Hahahahaha! <3 '''Tatiana : '''Osz ty....! >O ''Tatiana wściekła rzuca się na Evelynn, wybija jej obydwie jedynki, następnie okłada ją pięściami, na końcu wyrywa jej garść włosów. Po skończeniu Tatiana podchodzi do Dona. '''Don : Chyba wiesz, co to oznacza Tatiano... Tatiana : 'Wiem, nie żałuję wcale. Oddawaj ten notes niuniu. :) ''Wyrywa z rąk Eve notes. 'Evelynn (bez siły) : '''Tyy.y....... won..... ....... anuluj........ czek............... tej kuuuuuuuu....... ''Traci przytomność. '''Don : Wzywam pogotowie. Natomiast Tat, usłyszałaś wyrok. Anuluje jej czek. Tatiana : 'No trudno, zapłaciła za swoje winy. Mam nadzieję, że urządzicie ja znacznie gorzej. Będę tęskniła, papatki! ''Tatiana odchodzi, żegnając się po drodze z kilkoma osobami. '''Don : '''Isa, odbierz swój czek. Zostajesz. '''Isabella : '''Owocnie. ^^ Pokój Zwierzeń '''Isabella : Mam trochę wyrzutów sumienia, w końcu Tatiana była spoko. Muszę teraz dołączyć do sojuszu przeciwko Evelynn, aby ją wywalić i dotrwać jak najdłużej. Eliminacje Evelynn została wywieziona do szpitala. 'Don : '''Dobra, skoro już po ceremonii, to możecie iść spać. Jutro kolejny dzień, widzimy się rano. ''Wszyscy idą spać. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki BO$$A Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki : I Love Money 2